Rytuał herbaciany
by euphoria814
Summary: Sherlocka Holmesa metody pozyskiwania danych...


**tytuł: Rytuał Herbaciany**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Sherlock BBC**  
 **pairing: John/Sherlock**  
 **info: tekst pojedynkowy**

* * *

Miejsce zbrodni nie różni się niczym od innych tego typu, które widział John. Lestrade nie musi nawet wpuszczać ich za żółtą taśmę, bo Sherlock początkowo kieruje się pod okno starej kamienicy. Stamtąd spogląda do środka na leżącą na oparciu swojego krzesła staruszkę. Jest odchylona do tyłu, nienaturalnie wygięta i nie oddycha.  
\- Ktoś ruszał ciało? – pyta nagle Sherlock i posterunkowi umykają pod jego wzrokiem. – Dobrze. Czy na stole jest herbata?  
\- Jasne, że na stole jest herbata, Sherlock. Jesteśmy w Anglii – warczy Greg, pojawiając się za nimi. – Może wejdziesz do środka – prosi, chociaż wie, że to bezskuteczne.  
\- Uważaj! – krzyczy nagle Sherlock, spychając detektywa z niewielkiego trawniczka pod oknem. – Zadepczesz ślady. Pomyślałby kto, że mamy do czynienia z profesjonalistami – syczy i na szczęście cała jego uwaga kieruje się z powrotem na zdeptaną ziemię. – Co o tym myślisz, John? – pyta go, obserwując trawnik uważnie.  
Watson nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Ślady są nierówne, zadeptane. Jakby ktoś długo i nerwowo się tędy przechadzał. Tylko, że to nie ma sensu, bo musiałby się kręcić w kółko albo może nawet chodzić wokół, bo tak mniej więcej wygląda trasa. Ślady butów wyglądają jak rozety na śniegu, które czasem wydeptują dzieci z tym, że obcasy skierowane są na zewnątrz i mają do czynienia z kimś, kto robił to oboma stopami na raz.  
\- To nie ma sensu – mruczy pod nosem Sherlock. – Czy herbata w środku jest jaśminowa? – pyta nagle Lestrade'a i po minie detektywa widać, że Greg nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi.  
To nie tak, że pierwszy raz nie nadążają za Sherlockiem.  
John zacznie się martwić, gdy zaczną go rozumieć.  
Holmes odrywa się w końcu od pozostawionych śladów i marszczy brwi.  
W dwóch krokach podchodzi do Watsona, naruszając nagle jego przestrzeń i John patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stoją twarzą w twarz i Watson może dostrzec każdą najmniejszą zmarszczkę mimiczną Sherlocka.  
Odsuwa się jednak szybko kompletnie zszokowany, gdy Holmes porusza się w jego stronę o jeszcze milimetr. Wydawałoby się, że Holmes był na dobrej drodze do pocałowania go i sama ta myśl wydaje się śmieszna. Tymczasem mężczyzna trwa w jakimś dziwnym zawieszeniu jak zawsze, gdy intensywnie myśli.  
Kiedy w końcu Sherlock decyduje się na jakiś ruch, Watson nagle czuje na swoich wargach usta Holmesa i nie bardzo wie co z tym zrobić. Szok jest tak wielki, że początkowo nie rusza się, ale potem instynktownie odpycha mężczyznę i patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Co do cholery? – pyta John o kilka tonów za wysokim głosem.  
\- Wyjdziesz ze mną do Angelo na kolację? – mówi Sherlock i jego głos jest dziwnie ochrypnięty. Możliwe, że Watson nie odepchnął go tak szybko jak mu się wydawało. Tym bardziej, że usta Holmesa przeważnie koralowo blade są teraz bardziej zaróżowione.  
\- Co? – pyta John wciąż nie bardzo wiedząc co z tym zrobić.  
\- O ósmej, jesteśmy umówieni. Nie spóźnij się – rzuca przez ramię mężczyzna, odchodząc.  
\- Sherlock?! Ale my razem mieszkamy! - krzyczy za nim Watson, ale Holmes nie odwraca się.  
\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że to wariat – mówi ktoś niedaleko i John nagle przypomina sobie, że znajdują się na miejscu przestępstwa i połowa posterunku właśnie przyglądała się jego pierwszemu pocałunkowi z Sherlockiem.  
Lestrade wygląda na przerażonego i z nieznanych powodów bawi to Watsona.

Angelo nie chce uwierzyć, że to ich pierwsza randka, ale raz w życiu nie kłóci się, gdy Sherlock odsyła go do kuchni. Mężczyzna wraca z najbardziej wymyślnymi daniami, które wcale nie smakują tak bardzo Johnowi, jak powinny. Jego wojskowe podniebienie równie mocno doceniłoby suchary, ale nie mówi nic, bo Sherlock je z widocznym zadowoleniem.  
\- Nie smakuje ci – zauważa Holmes.  
Watson czuje się trochę winny.  
\- Jest okej – mówi John, ale wie, że nie zwiedzie Sherlocka.  
Grzebie widelcem w makaronie, w którym na pewno pływa jakaś tłusta krewetka i zastanawia jak zacząć tę rozmowę.  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie – podejmuje w końcu decydując się, że owijanie w bawełnę nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem w przypadku Sherlocka.  
Mężczyzna należy do najbardziej bezpośrednich osób, jakie zna John. To w nim tak bardzo szanuje.  
\- Wiesz, że białą herbatę należy parzyć maksymalnie pięć minut? Inaczej traci swoje właściwości – mówi Holmes kompletnie bez związku, ale najwyraźniej w jego świecie to ma sens. I jest jedyną prawidłową reakcją na wspomnienie o pocałunku. – Do właściwego zaparzenia białej herbaty i nadania jej srebrzysto-białego koloru potrzebna jest też właściwa temperatura, która nie może przekroczyć dziewięćdziesięciu stopni Celsjusza – ciągnie Holmes jakby nigdy nic.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać – wtrąca John, gdy Sherlock zabiera się za deser.  
\- Kiedyś zastanawiałem się nad zastąpieniem nikotyny białą herbatą, ale parzenie zabiera o wiele więcej czasu niż przyklejenie plastrów – dodaje Sherlock. – Picie herbaty jest też swoistym rytuałem, na który nie miałem nigdy czasu – urywa i nagle podnosi głowę znad swojego talerzyka, patrząc na Johna. – Ale wtedy pojawiłeś się ty i robisz mi herbatę nawet, gdy o to nie proszę – ciągnie dalej Sherlock i Watson nagle nieruchomieje. – Siadasz na fotelu i pijemy ją razem, zastanawiając się nad sprawami – dodaje i John nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć.  
Angelo na szczęście przerywa niezręczną ciszę, dolewając im wina. Watson nie może oderwać wzroku od Sherlocka, który wygląda nagle całkiem inaczej. Nikłe światło świec nadaje twarzy mężczyzny pewnej łagodności. Jest pewien, że Holmes rozgryzł już wszystkie reakcje jego ciała, o których John wie i te dziesiątki, o których nie zdaje sobie sprawy.  
Kiedy stoją przed drzwiami na Baker Street, pani Hudson wygląda przez okno nawet nie udając, że nie próbuje ich podglądać. Sherlock uśmiecha się krzywo, gdy obejmuje Watsona ramieniem i ciągnie go w stronę ściany domu, na niewielką rabatkę. Całuje go krótko, ale słodko, a John nie może potem przestać się śmiać z zawiedzionej miny kobiety, która nie jest ich gosposią.

Sprawa zamordowanej staruszki nie wydaje się ciążyć Holmesowi. Co jest dziwne. Sherlock jest tak odprężony, że John sprawdza wszystkie jego kryjówki z plastrami nikotynowymi. Nie brakuje ani jednego, a Lestrade wciąż dzwoni. Holmes odmawia podejścia do słuchawki, twierdząc, że nie zebrał jeszcze wszystkich danych.  
Nie wychodzi jednak z domu, jak zawsze gdy musi skontaktować się ze swoją tajną siecią informacyjną bezdomnych, co tylko sprawia, że John staje się bardziej podejrzliwy. W zasadzie Holmes nie robi nic podejrzanego, co jest samo w sobie najbardziej martwiące. Wydaje się prawie normalny w swoim zwyczajowym szlafroku, gryząc ustnik od fajki, której nie pali.  
Nie jest znudzony, nie marudzi. Watson jest o krok od tego, żeby uwierzyć, że kosmici istnieją i porwali Sherlocka, ale nie wie jak powiedzieć o tym Mycroftowi, a przede wszystkim czy Scotland Yard przyjmie podobne zgłoszenie.  
Nie ma nawet za bardzo z kim o tym porozmawiać, odkąd pani Hudson jest obrażona za wydeptanie jej rabatki.  
Sherlock nie wydaje się zainteresowany podejmowaniem tematu ich randki. Nie rozmawiają ani o tym, ani tym bardziej o pocałunkach (teraz w liczbie mnogiej). Mężczyzna nie skrada też ich, gdy John przechodzi koło niego. Nie cmoka go w policzek ani nic w tym stylu. Tak, jakby nic faktycznie się nie wydarzyło, co sprawia, że Watson czuje gulę gardle.  
\- Nie chciałbyś wyjść ze mną na wystawę narzędzi chirurgicznych, które stosowano przy początkach medycyny? – pyta w końcu John pewnego wieczoru i prawie spada ze swojego fotela, gdy Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko w odpowiedzi.  
\- Oczywiście – mówi Holmes z takim entuzjazmem, że Watson ma ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę.  
Najwyraźniej Sherlock jak zawsze nawet w kwestii randek musiał poczynić odpowiednie poszukiwania, które uświadomiły mu, że powinien poczekać na zaproszenie zwrotne, o ile druga strona jest zainteresowana. John tak przyzwyczaił się do jego silnej osobowości i braku ogłady towarzyskiej, że przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Sherlock raz w życiu się nią wykaże.

Wystawa to kompletne fiasko. Holmes wytknął organizatorom i kustoszowi wystawy dokładnie osiemdziesiąt trzy błędy, które popełnili podpisując kolejne narzędzia oraz dwanaście niedopatrzeń. Tylko cudem ich nie wyrzucono.  
\- Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem – mówi Sherlock, gdy docierają do Baker Street i Watson nawet nie protestuje, gdy zostaje zaciągnięty na kolejną z rabatek pani Hudson.  
Holmes całuje tak dobrze, że kobieta może się do niego nie odzywać do końca życia, a to wciąż będzie tego warte.

Kiedy po dwóch tygodniach Lestrade wspomina, że wnuczek zamordowanej kobiety prosi o pospieszne zamknięcie śledztwa, Sherlock uśmiecha się pod nosem. Od kilku dni nie śpią już w dwóch sypialniach i John ma na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zaczerwienić się, gdy Greg przyjeżdża do ich mieszkania i przyłapuje go w szlafroku Holmesa.  
Lestrade stara się udawać, że wcale tego nie dostrzega.  
\- To nie dedukcja, a oczywistość – rzuca Sherlock i Greg posyła mu pytające spojrzenie. – Zapewne zauważyłeś, że mój związek z Johnem wszedł na ten wyższy poziom i sypiamy ze sobą. Nie dostrzegłeś śladów, ale nie mogłeś przeoczyć szlafroka – ciągnie dalej Holmes jak gdyby nigdy nic. – No dalej, możesz to zrobić – dodaje mężczyzna i Greg wygląda na zmieszanego.  
\- Zrobić co? – pyta Lestrade.  
\- Pogratulować – mówi Sherlock i marszczy brwi. – Myślałem, że to męski zwyczaj odnoszący się do sytuacji, gdy ktoś kogoś zaliczył – dodaje kompletnie nieświadom tego, że John właśnie krztusi się swoją herbatą. – Mycroft… - zaczyna Holmes.  
\- Powiedziałeś swojemu bratu, że ze sobą sypiamy?! – wyrywa się Johnowi.  
\- Informowanie Mycrofta o rzeczach oczywistych mija się z celem i jest bezproduktywną stratą czasu. Wysłał nam zapewne paczkę cygar albo drogie wino – rzuca Holmes i spogląda badawczo na Lestrade'a. – Spotkajmy się na miejscu zbrodni. Wydaje mi się, że masz ochotę wyjść – zauważa Sherlock marszcząc brwi.  
Greg nie żegna się nawet, gdy wymyka się pospiesznie z ich mieszkania.

Sherlock nie trzyma go za rękę, gdy wysiadają z taksówki, ale przepuszcza go przodem, gdy unosi żółtą taśmę. Na jego życzenie odgrodzono miejsce zbrodni i dwóch uzbrojonych policjantów pilnowało budynku przez całą dobę. Wnuczek kobiety był zirytowany takim postępowaniem, ale odkąd Mycroft pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki, nikt nie miał za wiele do gadania. Sherlock wytłumaczył wszystkim, że zbiera informacje, a ponieważ jego skuteczność była fenomenalna, nie podważano jego zdania.  
\- Witam wszystkich – mówi Holmes, co wydaje się dziwne, bo Sherlock z nikim się nigdy nie wita. – Mordercą jest wnuczek – dodaje i uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Dwudziestoparolatek blednie i patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem ku zdumieniu Watsona, próbuje uciec. Ludzie Lestrade'a chwytają go bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z rozkazu, bo Greg stoi kompletnie zaskoczony jak i pozostali.  
\- Sherlock, nie możesz bez wskazania dowodów… - zaczyna Lestrade.  
\- Parzenie białej herbaty jest specjalnym rytuałem. Tylko specjaliści wiedzą jak naprawdę powinna zostać przygotowana – podejmuje Holmes.  
\- On nie ma nic wspólnego z herbatą – wtrąca Greg.  
\- Ale jego kochanek i owszem – mówi Sherlock i chłopak, którego trzymają policjanci nagle przestaje się wyrywać. – Biała herbata jest bardzo droga, więc szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego babka musi mieć więcej pieniędzy niż sugerowała. On natomiast mieszka w niewielkiej kawalerce i z trudem wiąże koniec z końcem. Swojego chłopaka musiał poznać podczas jakiegoś wieczorku u babci. Jego kochanek ma sklep i herbaciarnie nie dalej niż trzysta metrów od tej kamienicy i wpadał od czasu do czasu do starszej pani zaparzyć jej herbatę, oczywiście za dodatkową opłatą – ciągnie dalej Holmes. – I tutaj zaczyna się problem, bo on – Wskazuje na chłopaka. – jest jedynym spadkobiercą najwyraźniej małej fortuny, a babcia nie chciała umrzeć. Dodatkowo nie mógł otwarcie powiedzieć jej, że jest gejem, bo straciłby cały majątek. Babka zapewne nie przełknęłaby czegoś takiego tym bardziej, że zapewne od lat męczyła go o wnuki – dodaje i mężczyzna zszokowany wpatruje się w Holmesa.  
\- Nie wiesz jak to jest! – krzyczy chłopak. – Mogliśmy być szczęśliwi! – dodaje i zostaje zabrany przez ludzi Lestrada.  
\- Jak? – pyta Greg.  
\- Herbata na stoliku była idealnie zaparzona, więc musiał się tym zająć specjalista. Do tego potrzeba odpowiedniego termometru, którego nie znaleźliście w jej mieszkaniu. Gdyby parzył ją wnuczek, zrobiłby filiżankę i dla siebie, ale na stoliku stała tylko jedna. Znaleźliście zapewne w niej jakąś truciznę – wyjaśnia Sherlock znudzonym tonem. – To morderstwo z premedytacją, bo później całowali się pod oknem tej staruszki, co tylko wskazuje na to, że nie martwili się już o to, że kobieta się dowie o ich związku. Podejrzewam, że są ze sobą od około pół roku. Sypiają ze sobą od samego początku… - urywa, gdy Lestrade patrzy na niego kompletnie zszokowany. – Potrzebujesz dalszych wyjaśnień? Związek jest na tyle poważny, że chcą ze sobą zamieszkać albo chociaż powiedzieć o tym znajomym, ale nie mogli, bo Londyn to nie tak duże miasto jak mogłoby się wydawać. Wnuczkowi chodziło wyłącznie o pieniądze, dlatego tak bardzo nas poganiał ze śledztwem – dodaje i Greg zaczyna kręcić z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- I to wszystko przez ślady pod oknem? – pyta Lestrade.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się jakoś lekko i kolejna rzecz, którą Watson rejestruje to ciepłe znajome usta. Mężczyzna przytula go do siebie mocno i pewnie, prowadzi ich całkiem świadomie i John ufa mu, że się nie potkną i nie upadną. Kiedy pocałunek się kończy, Lestrade patrzy gdzieś w niebo, starając się nie wyglądać na zażenowanego.  
Sherlock natomiast wskazuje na ślady, które zostawili obaj spiskowcy, które są całkiem podobne do tych, które wydeptali sami przed momentem .  
\- To nie tymczasowy romans. Tak całujesz kogoś, kto jest miłością na całe życie – mówi Holmes i Watson znowu zostaje pozbawiony słów.


End file.
